Cecilos - Morning Coffee
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: A cute little domestic fic with these two and their morning escapades. And Spanish. Woohoo ! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for SOFTCORE YAOI KISSES!


_I have wanted to write more Cecilos. I really have been trying, but nothing I've written has ever amounted to more than a vague thought or two. I've also been busy reading their books and catching up with the episodes, so... I hope this pleases all of you! I tried to write in the style (somewhat) of both the book and the podcasts, so... I hope I don't suck._

 _The Spanish that Carlos says in the fic is a phrase that my friend Griffin translated for me, so if it's wrong, blame him and not me! I don't take Spanish! I took three years of German though... Whatever._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for_ _ **LITTLE YAOI MENTIONS AND A KISS.**_ _But only a cheek kiss, so... but whatever. I don't own WTNV, Cecil, or Carlos! Thanks again and enjoy~!_

 **Cecilos – Morning Coffee**

Cecil woke up as most people woke up, remembering half-forgotten dreams, and only the more gruesome parts of them to boot, as well a feeling of sorrow-filled longing for the next period of slumber, only to arrive after hours of toil in the daylight. A fair morning, to say the least. It was made much better by the fact that he was held captive in a loose embrace by a Hispanic individual whose slumbering face was... Cecil sighed and that feeling of longing only intensified as he detangled himself from his partner and stood on wobbling legs on somewhat cool carpet.

His mind went to the obvious first thing to do this morning, as he did each and every morning; making coffee for both himself and Carlos. It was a simple, repetitive practice that kept them both relatively awake and alert for a relatively short amount of time. He reached for what his groggy eyes saw as a white blur, feeling chill and needing to wrap up a blanket or fuzzy jacket or something...

He yawned as he made his way to the kitchen, giving himself momentarily four eyes as he lifted his left hand to his mouth, the eye tattoo identical to the one on his forehead and colored to match his true set of eyes' violet hue. He smiled at the notion, but no one except possibly the Faceless Old Woman would've seen it, and she hadn't been around for a while. Cecil shrugged and walked to a cabinet to retrieve the necessary ingredients for coffee; the ground beans, sugar bowl, salt bowl, blood bowl, and creamer.

His ears pricked up as he heard soft, shuffling footsteps of another worn and just-risen person as he scooped the correct amount of grounds into the filter and slid the compartment into place. He smiled briefly and walked over to another cabinet to retrieve a pair of mugs, both courtesy of the blonde's workplace.

" _Te ves lindo en mi bata blanca, Cecil…"_

Cecil jumped a little at the sound of the tired, but happy voice. He could hear the smile in the tone of the warm vocalization, and lightly touched the arms that were twined about his waist, blushing a pale pink. He would never truly admit it, only letting it be known to the powers that be and the regular mental scans by political powers that be, but he really enjoyed it when Carlos spoke in that language.

"What did you say?" He smiled and Carlos let him go, leaning against the counter next to him. He raised an eyebrow in question and the other passed a hand through his gray-streaked hair.

"I just said that you look cut in my lab coat," he replied, as normal as could be, the glare off his glasses reflecting the white light from above and not allowing the other to see his eyes for a few moments. "And the NVCR shirt and black boxers are a nice touch, if I might add..." His smile grew slightly wider, warmer, as the blonde turned back to the coffee maker, blushing a shade of crimson that paired nicely with the violet tones of his eyes and tattoos.

Cecil opened his mouth to speak, but the words came haltingly, courtesy of his being flustered. "I grabbed the first thing I could find. I was cold, so..." He shrugged and hoped that the true excuse would play off the scientist. Carlos smirked and exhaled in a short approximation of a half-laugh before walking to the other side of the journalist and kissing his cheek.

"Whatever, I'm just saying you're cute..." The coffee maker let out a wail of sorts to remind the pair that it was now finished and the blonde unplugged it, pouring out a dark stream of the liquid into both mugs and handing the bespectacled man one before dumping a few spoonfuls of sugar and then half of locally-harvested blood into his. It was just ram's blood, but even then it still freaked the other guy out at first. Now he was just mildly annoyed, and then only on his worst days.

"Thanks for the coffee, by the way." Cecil jumped at the voice, as the silence between near-silent sounds of sipping and swallowing and the clink of metal against the ceramic mugs had been nice. "I don't think I ever really thanked you properly for doing this every morning..."

"It's nothing, really..." He sank into his mug and also into the coat around his shoulders, content to stay like this, in this sort of normalcy, for the rest of the day. This ritual of morning coffee with the other person...


End file.
